


Pissed

by void_state



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Barely Implied Feelings, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dominant Hux, Dubcon - at least for the piss part, Enemies With Benefits, Finalizer Era, General Hux - Freeform, Hux is Pushy, Inexperienced Kylo Ren, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, PWP, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Inexperience, So Begins My Legacy, Submissive Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, blowjob, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_state/pseuds/void_state
Summary: “You’reenjoyingthis.” Kylo finally managed, accusatory. His hands had abandoned Hux entirely in his distress. He didn’t know whether he should run or stay to exact revenge.“So are you.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Pissed

**Author's Note:**

> _'Hux is blowing a very inexperienced and nervous Kylo, who just returned from a mission. Problem: Kylo really needs to piss and tries to tell Hux. But Hux doesn't even think about letting him pull away and just drinks it. Its the hottest thing Kylo has ever seen.'_
> 
> A fill for a prompt submitted to KHK a few months back. Anon, I hope this does what you had in mind some justice; this kink never has enough content written for it.
> 
> (I spent eons trying to think of a funny title, then promptly decided it wasn't worth my energy.)

“Hux.” In spite of himself, Kylo’s voice came out a little strained. He was hardly the picture of a Supreme Leader at that point, with his fly undone and his cock in his General’s mouth. Hux certainly wasn’t looking like the picture of his role either, but unlike Ren, he’d been palpably smug since he’d backed the man into a corner of the airlock and dropped to his knees. Even with his normally snide little lips wrapped tight around Ren’s cock, his hair mussed by the addition of one great big hand in it, he looked exceptionally proud of himself — more than likely over this newfound ability to take his Leader down a peg whenever he saw fit. 

Kylo, while admittedly inexperienced and measurably nervous because of that alone (though he would rather die than let Hux see that and take advantage of it), found this all to be _especially_ nerve-wracking in the sense that he had to piss like a fathier, and as time progressed, he’d come to find himself less and less sure that he could hold it until Hux was finished. This all had been unprompted anyway, Hux had all but jumped him as soon as he’d stepped off his ship, using the element of surprise to his advantage — and clearly he got off on the idea of taking advantage, period. His thoughts on it were so loud at almost every time of day that it was enough to give Ren a headache when they spent too much time near each other.

 _“Hux.”_ More urgent. Kylo’s gloved fingers curled tighter in the General’s hair, tugging weakly. He still felt torn between keeping face and asking if he could excuse himself for a moment, and he strongly wished he’d just used the ‘fresher onboard his ship _before_ getting here. Hux looked up at him through his lashes at the tug, but made no move to pull off. His hands held his Leader by the hips, his grip tight as if to keep him there, and the press of his thumbs on Kylo’s abdomen when he squeezed in response only added to the dull throb in his bladder. It was mounting rapidly, and so was the panic beginning to overtake him—

 _—Kriff._ With a particularly hard yank, Hux was pulled off his cock with a lewd pop. That self-satisfied look on the redhead’s face was quickly replaced with one of annoyance as Hux licked his lips, his mouth enticingly wet and fucked out, straining against Ren’s pull on his hair as if to lean in and continue. He radiated an air of mischief, and Ren teetered on the precipice of reading his thoughts to know just what trick he had in mind.

“Stop. This will have to wait, I—” He abruptly cut himself off with a shiver and an instinctive press of his thighs together, overtaken — alongside his _kriffing_ need to piss — by sheer embarrassment. He had to what, reschedule this impromptu cocksucking session for a later date so he could take a leak? Something about telling Hux he was about to wet himself right now was so inherently _shameful_ he needed a moment to spit it out, color rising unwarranted and unwanted in his cheeks, even as his bladder throbbed urgently with need.

Hux wouldn’t give him that moment. In fact, Hux, that conniving _bastard,_ caught on, and in that moment where Ren was most incapacitated by his sense of pride, Hux simply pulled him closer and moved his thumbs to press directly on Ren’s swollen bladder, a cruel and knowing little smile working its way across his lips more alluringly than it had any right to. 

“Yes, you need to…?” He repeated huskily over the sound of Ren’s choked cry, seeming to hold him up by his hips as Ren’s knees buckled a little under the pressure, dick jerking visibly in his effort to keep himself from leaking. It wasn’t very successful, a dribble of piss leaving him to splatter on the floor between them and bead at the head of his cock. Hux was already watching like he’d been rewarded, his eyes gone dark, predatory. There was no need to reach into his thoughts to read what he was thinking now, as images of Hux helping himself to a taste and then some flooded his mind uninvited.

Kylo could hardly stand to process this, and he sputtered for a moment, caught between being morbidly ashamed, inexplicably aroused, and indignant. Hux licked his lips, _knowing._

“You’re _enjoying_ this.” Kylo finally managed, accusatory. His hands had abandoned Hux entirely in his distress. He didn’t know whether he should run or stay to exact revenge.

“So are you.” 

He felt caught, like a bug under a microscope. Hux had no right to look this good, hinting at such a filthy desire. Kylo’s mind wandered to what Hux could want from him here then, surely he didn’t intend to force Kylo to piss on him — he couldn’t go traipsing back to his quarters for another change of clothes like that, not in front of everyone. But imagining it…

Hux had moved. Ren’s conflicted gaze had given him all the encouragement he needed. Unhampered by his Supreme Leader’s grip, he pushed himself forward to take the tip of Ren’s cock into the wet heat of his mouth, making a show of the way he indulgently used his tongue to lap up that bead of piss, hollowed his cheeks and sucked like he wanted more. When Kylo didn’t immediately respond, he pressed his bladder again so violently that Kylo pitched forward with a strangled little noise — and when he didn’t let up, Kylo about sobbed with the way his body was wracked with wave after wave of desperation. 

Hux pulled him closer then, pitching him forward, and took him fully in his mouth. All of Kylo’s control was suddenly robbed of him alongside a strangled noise. His nerves reached a fever pitch as the dam burst, directly into Hux’s waiting mouth, and instead of pulling away in disgust, Hux made this wantonly satisfied sound, his Adam’s apple bobbing sinfully pretty as he _swallowed._ Much of that previous bravado seemed eclipsed by pure lust, Hux’s pupils blown wide once he’d forced Ren to use him as little more than a convenient thing to piss in, swallowing readily every time it threatened to spill out onto his immaculate general’s uniform.

It should have been _vile,_ but as pure relief overtook him like an orgasm itself, Kylo found himself unbearably aroused. Hux looked so fucking good like this it made his head spin, and the act itself — this filthy, depraved secret shared between the two of them — Hux’s sinful fucking tongue still working at him even as he struggled to drink it all, the way his eyes begged for Ren’s to meet them, to see just how much he was enjoying this — _fuck,_ it was too much.

Ren moaned, beyond himself and beyond the point of giving a damn, and bucked his hips further into Hux’s obscene mouth, the wet sound accompanying it followed by the General’s choked one of pleased surprise sending him reeling, even as his release tapered off. Even as it stopped completely, Hux just doubled down and set about laving him clean. He’d made a small mess of himself; Ren’s piss had dribbled down his chin and into the collar of his shirt when he’d been so rudely thrusted into, but he hardly seemed to care.

Kylo wondered how he felt; felt helplessly turned on himself by the thought of Hux knelt before him, belly heavy with his piss, the intimate taste of it still on his teeth as he continued to suck him off, shameless. His hands found Hux’s hair again and the man let him do it, satisfied enough to watch Ren break around him, regardless of who was doing the hair pulling.

It was all too much, too fast, too soon. Without the uncomfortable pressure of a full bladder to stave it off and little experience under his belt, Kylo found himself only able to fuck Hux’s face for a matter of seconds before he came, having enough sense (or lack thereof) to hold Hux’s head in place and force him to swallow all of it. 

Freed at last, Hux sat back on his heels and made quick work of himself in full view. Kylo watched, thoroughly fucked out but rapt, as he came and caught it in a gloved hand, hesitating before a sneer curled his lips, and he wiped every last bit of it off on Ren’s tattered cloak. 

_Business as usual then,_ Ren found himself thinking, honestly _relieved._ He didn’t think he could manage to be around Hux after what’d just happened without a return to normalcy. There was safety in rivalry, a fuck was still just a fuck, and what happened therein was to be kept separate from everything else.

Externally, he told Hux in no kinder words to go fuck himself, to which he received a familiarly shit-eating and tight smile.

As Hux shakily got to his feet and went through the brusque ritual of refreshing himself, Ren found himself unable to say anything else. Eventually, he followed suit.

Neither of them said anything as they exited the airlock and joined the rest of the _Finalizer_ ’s crew either, and while a peculiar set of mixed feelings still settled somewhere in his gut, he made no effort to acknowledge them, letting his duties as Supreme Leader overtake it all and shove them into some dark spot in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> As a fun fact, I haven't written a fic in almost a decade.


End file.
